Data protection systems are increasingly used to serve growing amounts of data. For example, increased use of multi-media and other file formats may require greater data storage. Also, larger file sizes may increase processing and retrieval times. Data compression may be used to address some of these challenges.
Data compression may use different algorithms, including lossless compression algorithms and lossy compression algorithms. Lossless compression algorithms may preserve data fidelity, but may not reduce the size of files of one or more file format types as significantly as lossy compression algorithms. Lossy compression algorithms may provide more significant file size reductions, but may sacrifice data fidelity.
Different data file backups and/or copies may have different fidelity requirements depending on the purpose of the data file, the type of data, and other factors. Users of a data protection system may be required to apply a single compression algorithm for an entire backup and/or copy regardless of different file types in the backup and/or copy.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current technologies utilized for managing data compression in a data protection system.